


Valentine's Proposals

by Eevui23



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Brynth - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevui23/pseuds/Eevui23
Summary: Just a simple cute celebration where Branch confesses in song to Synth.
Relationships: Branch/Synth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Valentine's Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Trollstopia was holding a first ever fair for the upcoming Valentines day tomorrow. TOMORROW!   
> No prepwork or stands had been built yet, meaning that an overhaul was due for today. Queen Poppy hadn't meant to let things go this long without any preparation, normally she was on the ball with prepping and planning for anything but with how Trollstopia was just starting to grow in population she hadn't had time to get this sort of thing sorted yet. Though she did know who would help to sort it by end of day.

BRYNTH Fanfic

(Song is Justin Timberlake - My Love, Story idea inspired by DazziDazzi on Tumblr.)

Valentine's Wooing

  
Trollstopia was holding a first ever fair for the upcoming Valentines day tomorrow. TOMORROW!   
No prepwork or stands had been built yet, meaning that an overhaul was due for today. Queen Poppy hadn't meant to let things go this long without any preparation, normally she was on the ball with prepping and planning for anything but with how Trollstopia was just starting to grow in population she hadn't had time to get this sort of thing sorted yet. Though she did know who would help to sort it by end of day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine's was around the corner and sadly much to the chargrin of his mate, Poppy was pushing Branch for help to build the fair grounds up, from rides to vending stalls and all. The snack pack helped of course but Poppy wanted it to be perfect! Branch was unfortunately the right troll for this job. Synth has said it many times, Poppy was by far the most vexing troll he has ever met. He had wanted to spend this day and tomorrow with his mate and celebrate their first real Valentines together but as usual, the one troll that was more family to his Dubstep just had to jump the line. 

Sighing, Synth shook his head as he decided to just spend time with his Dubstep anyway by helping him build the rides and helping in what ever way he could. He smiled, they did have a pretty good day in the end by joking here and there to make the time pass faster. Sharing stories when the other trolls weren't near by, telling each other of both happy and sad memories. Learning and remembering anything they hadn't in the past about one another. Branch was glowing by the end of the day, his connection with Synth was stronger than ever. All this work that he and Synth had put in to help the Snack Pack and Poppy complete the fair grounds was done. Now they could leave, Synth and him, as the SnackPack started to decorate everything for the big fair tomorrow. 

Branch had to find a way to thank his amazing man for all he has put up with, for all he has helped him with. They had almost been dating for close to a year and Branch couldn't think of anyone else he would much rather spend his time with. Now or in the future. He knew what he wanted to do tomorrow and with his sister figures helped that she promised, it all just came down to Synth and his choice tomorrow. For now though, he had a dinner date with his incredible mate Synth. All other thoughts could wait.

*Next Day*

Trollstopia was alive with bustling crowds of chatter and laughter though out the day. Synth had purposefully stuck near Branch as many trolls would stop him to thank the blue troll for the effort he put in to make the rides and stalls. The purple blush from all the attention he was receiving really had an afecct on him. He nodded to each of them as he held tighter to Synth's hand. The techno troll took notice of this easily, he knew it wasn't discomfort but more so unease on how to handle the situation. 

They had been wandering the stalls and rides for most of the day, Synth knew his man was probably socially exhausted. He nodded to the trolls as he smiled before pulling Branch away to a table not far from the main performance stage. Branch took a seat with Synth on the bench, Synth sitting saddle style so his fins were either side of his troll as the smaller blue troll leaned in to those waiting purple arms. A sigh of relief leaving him as he relaxed, listening to his heart beat. Humming with a smile as he hugged Branch to his chest, letting him destress and relax as they listened to the music from the concert blare.

Branch had smiled as he saw the sun begin to set, he looked to see Poppy on stage as she smiled at the sight of him and Synth cuddling. Giving the signal, a wave that signalled the music to pick up and become louder as a song drew the attention of all the free trolls near. Smirking waved to Poppy in thanks. He kissed the techno troll on the cheek, grabbed his hand and started guiding him away from the party to a clearing where the music could just barely be heard. 

They both arrived within a field where the vines glowed a dull purple and blue as they interwove around the clearing. Branch smiled as they came to a stop in the clearing before he let go of Synth hand to turn to look at him. The light og the moon filled the grove they stood in, reflecting off the white blooming wild flowers that surrounded them.

"Hey Dubstep...this place is magical and all but..what are we doing here?" Synth was confused but amused at their surroundings.

"Just listen to the lyrics for me, ok sweet scale?" Branch chuckled at the flush that coated the purple techno troll. Branch wasn't one for giving nicknames to others but his sister Poppufer, so this really grabbed Synth attention.

Standing a little back, Branch smiled at Synth as the moons light illuminated his purple form. Branch knew this was the right choice. He took a deep breath as the music from the stage started to play.

  
_If I wrote you a symphony,_   
_Just to say how much you mean to me_   
_What would you do?_   
_If I told you you were beautiful_   
_Would you date me on the regular_   
_Tell me, would you?_

Spinning around as the flying jelly fish from when Synth first came on the scene spun around Branch. Blue fireflies joining the mix as they as he raised an open palm to Synth.

_Well, baby I've been around the world_   
_But I ain't seen myself another troll_   
_Like you_

Synth was blushing, he knew he wasn't anything like King Trollex or Prince D who had both shown a great interest in his Dubstep but this really highlighted how Branch was feeling about him. Like he was the one coming up with nicknames and romantics things to do but here is his blue troll openly confessing to him in song. Something that is so rare and so precious.

_This ring here represents my heart_   
_But there's just one thing I need from you_   
_Saying "I do"_

Synth's entire form gushed with light as those words sunk in. No way...Synth had to hear it one more time. This couldn't be could it?

_Yeah, because I can see us holding hands_   
_Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand_

Branch pivoted on the spot as he started to moon walk backwards, stopping to wiggle his hips side to side before dropping to spin into his right knee and backup. The techno troll smiled as he watched his pop boy lose himself in dance.

_I can see us on the countryside_   
_Sitting on the grass, laying side by side_   
_You could be my baby, let me make you my baby_   
_Boy, you amaze me_   
_Ain't gotta do nothing crazy_   
_See, all I want you to do is be my love_

Bringing his hand to his chest, Branch smiled at Synth as he had felt his own heart start to beat. His music causing his chest to glow and share its light with Synth's.

_(So don't give away) My love_   
_(So don't give away) My love_   
_(So don't give away)_   
_Ain't another troll that can take your spot, my love_   
_(So don't give away) My love_   
_(So don't give away) My love_   
_(So don't give away)_   
_Ain't another troll that can take your spot, my love_

_Boy_   
_My love_   
_My love_

Branch walked closely up to Synth, smiling him as he started to sing the next part of the song as he grasped Synth's purple hands within his own.

_Now, if I wrote you a love note_   
_And made you smile with every word I wrote_   
_What would you do?_   
_Would that make you wanna change your scene_   
_And wanna be the one on my team_   
_Tell me, would you?_

At this point, Branch had bought his face so close to Synth's. Their noses nuzzled together as he started to slow his singing. Their heart beats stating to sync.

_See, what's the point in waiting anymore?_   
_'Cause boy I've never been more sure_   
_That baby, it's you_

Reaching up, Branch pulled out a small wooden box from within his hair. Synth's eyes widened...so ..it was that...Branch was actually asking him ...

_This ring here represents my heart_

Opening the wooden box revealed a ring that stole away his breath. A luminous green band that seemed luminescent in its own right.

_And everything that you've been waiting for_   
_Just saying "I do"_

"I DO!!" Synth was crying at this point. Branch himself looked like he had won a lottery as he slipped the band onto Synth's left hand before he was tackled in a hug. Synth tearing up as he smothered his troll in kisses and affection. Before pulling away to stare down at Branch, their eyes holding each others gaze before sealing their lips together in a deep kiss. No words needed as the fireworks above lit up the sky above.


End file.
